Ponies
, undergo transformation.]]Ponies (Equus ferus caballus, or Equus sapiens for their specific race) are a race of four-legged, herbivorous mammals that live in the land of Equestria.__TOC__ Appearance and characteristics Each pony has a rounded head with two big round eyes, and four legs. Female ponies (mares) have rounded snouts, while male ponies (stallions) have angular snouts, however, some female ponies (such as Celestia, Chrysalis, and Cadance) also have angular snouts. Every pony has a brightly-colored mane, tail, and coat, and they come in various colors. Each pony has a "cutie mark" shown on each of his or her two rumps, which is a symbol that represents his or her respective skills or talents. For example, Fluttershy's cutie mark is three white butterflies, which represents her care for animals and her kindness. Ponies consist of four main races: earth ponies influence plants (though some ponies can also influence rocks), pegasi (those with wings) can control the weather, and unicorns (those with horns, and having higher social prestige) can use magic from their horns mostly to move objects around. The fourth race, the alicorns, have traits of the three races, and are much more powerful than the other three. Apparently they can speak like humans, and their diet is mostly herbivorous. They are also capable of using tools, either by carrying them with their mouths or hooves, or (only for unicorns) using magic. History , Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were originally ponies.]]See also: Humans (Equestrian Girls/Equestrians section). They were created and re-made by Overlord Hasbro several ages ago over several previous worlds, and were re-created together with Overlord Faust at G4. When Overlord Faust left Equestria, she left behind sentience to allow her co-creations to think for themselves, and they rebelled against Overlord Hasbro's growing tyranny. Overlord Hasbro later defeated them and transformed them into humanoid beings, the "Equestria Girls", as part of his later toy franchise to be sold to produce toys with. However, even he was defeated by three warriors and sealed into stone, many of the ponies of Equestria remained humanoid, and they are adjusting to their new humanoid lives. In "Day of the Flutter", after being turned to stone by Overlord Hasbro, Fluttershy #2 met a pony Fluttershy in the Afterlife. Horses Horses (Equus ferus caballus) are mammals with four hooved legs, a long snout on a long neck, pointed ears, and a brush-like tail. They are the basis of the Equestrian ponies and the real world counterparts, such as Shetland ponies. They sometimes appear in the Parody Series, coexisting with ponies and "Equestrian Girls" (who later domesticated them). In the ending of "Physics", Fluttershy was riding on a realistic horse. It also appeared in "Day of the Flutter", when Fluttershy #2 rode it while searching for Overlord Hasbro, after he destroyed Equestria. It was unknown on what happened to that horse after Fluttershy #2 revived the other Equestrians and confronted Hasbro. The episode "The Horsening" involved Harbinger the Reaper turning almost everyone in Ponyville into horses and toys. Category:Races * Category:Characters